In My heart Room
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Percayalah ... keajaiban itu ada ... tapi aku sendiri yang nggak percaya kalau Minho benar-benar mencintaiku...


**Title** : In My (Heart) Room *Songfict Part Minho*

**Author : **DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : One Shoot

**Main Casts** : SHINee Minho as Choi MinHo

Readers and Author as Kim Chae Rin

**Cameo** : SHINee member

**Soundtrack** : In My Room—SHINee

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SHINee member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Summary** : Aku mencintainya... Namja yang nggak mungkin bisa ku gapai.. Karena kesalahanku sendiri...

* * *

**In My (Heart) Room *Songfict Part Minho***

* * *

*Choi Minho's Pov*

[Onew]

"**jamdeuljee anhnun bameh nuneul  
gamah geunyeorul ddeoohlreendah  
ahmugeotdo muhlrahtdeon naegah  
neomu meewoseo  
buhleul keegoh bangeul duhlreobundah"**

"_Aku menutup mataku di malam ini_

_Dan mengingat kembali pikiranku tentangmu_

_Aku membenci diriku, yang tak mengetahui apapun_

_Aku menyalakan lampu dan melihat sekeliling kamarku"_

Hey.. Akhir-akhir ini aku nggak bisa tidur. Aku hanya bengong sambil melamunkan dia. Ini aneh... Padahal dia orang yang biasa saja. Nggak terlalu cantik, dan nggak ada hal yang menarik dari dirinya. Ini aneh kan? Aku termasuk salah satu namja tampan dan di elu-elukan oleh banyak yeoja. Apalagi kini aku menjadi salah satu trainee di SM, Management artist yang berhasil mengorbitkan banyak boyband dan penyanyi yang kini menjadi sangat terkenal. Super Junior sunbaenim, SNSD sunbaenim dan DBSK sunbaenim. Hal ini tentu menambah ketenaranku di sekolah! Hehe... narsisnya aku ini =P

Oke kita balik ke topik utama, aku baru saja merasakan cinta. Pada cewek yang biasa saja itu. Sebut saja dia Kim Chae Rin. Aku baru benar-benar mengenalnya dua bulan yang lalu. Aku memang sekelas dengannya tapi aku jarang mengobrol dengannya. Ceritanya begini.

-flashback-

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat panggilan dari pihak SM kalau aku harus latihan trainee hari ini juga. Karena nggak banyak waktu kuputuskan untuk membolos lewat gerbang belakang. Tapi seorang yeoja menatapku dengan penuh selidik. Aku tau namanya Kim Chae Rin, tapi aku belum pernah sekalipun berbincang dengannya.

"Hya, hya, hya! Kenapa kau melihatku penuh selidik seperti itu hah?" teriakku sambil berusaha memanjat gerbang belakang. Dia menghampiriku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ku aduin ke wali kelas kalau kau mau membolos!" kata Chae Rindengan nada mengancam.

"Apaan sih? Yang bolos aku kok kau yang cerewet," kataku.

"Kau ini niat sekolah nggak sih? Kasihan orangtua-mu yang udah menyekolahkanmu, kalau tau anaknya bolos sekolah!"

Aku tertegun setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Jantungku berdetak kencang, aku segera melompat dari atas gerbang untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang berubah merah.

"Hari ini aku ada latihan trainee di SM, aku tadi mendapat penggilan dadakan. Jadi nggak sempat membuat surat ijin ke wali kelas. Lain kali aku nggak akan membolos lagi. Aku ingin mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi penyanyi, jadi kumohon ijinkan aku membolos hari ini," kataku dari balik gerbang. Gemuruh itu masih bisa ku rasakan dalam perjalananku ke Seoul.

-end of flashback-

[Jonghyun]

"**hweemeehageh bahlahooneun  
duh nunee meomchun goht  
beoreejee mothaetdeon saengsheelseonmuhl  
keureego neo  
keu mohdeun geot"  
**_"Mataku terhenti seraya melihat tempat bercahaya yang terlihat samar-samar_

_Dimana aku meletakkan hadiah ulang tahun yang tidak aku buang_

_Dan semua tentangmu"_

Dan sampai saat ini, aku mengaguminya. Aku bahkan men-shoot fotonya ketika dia sedang bermain basket waktu pelajaran olahraga. Main basketnya parah banget. Padahal aku paling suka main basket. Ahhhh.. dia benar-benar menyita seluruh pikiranku! Lusa aku akan debut SHINee, aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Ku putuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya besok, sebelum aku pindah ke Seoul. Pihak SM memutuskan untuk memindahkan seluruh anggota SHINee ke sebuah dorm di Seoul yang lumayan dekat dengan kantor SM. Dan kecil kemungkinan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan dia. Ku tutup mataku sambil berusaha menghitung domba agar aku cepat tertidur.

*Kim Chae Rin's pov*

[All]

"**Cause you were my sun, the moon  
nae jeonbuyeotdeon neo  
nae bangeh eetneun modeun geotdeulee neol keureeweohanabwa  
neol weehae chatdah jeechyeoseo  
neol jamshee eejeodoh**

[Onew]

**sumgyeonoheun uhreeye chueogee**

[Jonghyun]

**gadeuk namah cause you're still in my room"**

"_Sebab kau adalah matahariku, bulan_

_Kau segalanya dan_

_Segala sesuatu di kamarku tampaknya merindukanmu_

_Ketika aku lelah, meletakkan diriku dalam arah yang membahayakan untuk menemukanmu_

_Dan melupakan untuk sebentar saja_

_Kenangan tersembunyi kita masih melekat_

_Sebab kau masih di kamarku"_

Aku mengagumi sosok itu. Namanya Choi Minho. Dia termasuk salah satu namja yang dikagumi oleh banyak yeoja. Dan yeoja itu cantik-cantik, nggak seperti aku yang hanya cewek biasa yang nggak cantik. Nggak mungkin kan aku bersaing dengan yeoja-yeoja itu? Aku pasti bakal langsung kalah telak! Maka aku hanya menyimpan perasaan ini di dalam hati dan nggak pernah bersikap seperti yeoja-yeoja lain yang mengaguminya. Minho nggak akan mungkin menatapku, tapi dua bulan yang lalu aku dan Minho resmi ngobrol setelah enam bulan sekelas. Yaaaahh.. walaupun suasananya nggak mengenakkan, soalnya aku memergokinya sedang berusaha membolos.

[Jonghyun]

"**salmeerahneun badahreul  
hehmaedah eehleohbeoryeotdeon kkumdeulee**  
[Key]

**guseokguseok nogaheetneun  
chaeksangseorab geu sogeh  
sumgyeonohgoh eetdeon neo"**

"_Mengembarai lautan kehidupan, _

_semua impian yang hilang ada di pojok laci mejaku_

_Kau tersembunyi dalam mereka"_

Dan sejak itu, dia agak sering mengajakku mengobrol. Aku bersikap seakan aku nggak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya. Akan memalukan jika dia mengetahui bahwa aku mengaguminya setengah mati. Aku masih ingin menaruh wajahku di kepala, bukan di pantat.

Ahhh... aku ingin tidur! Hya Choi Minho, menghilanglah dari pikiranku untuk sementara, aku ingin tidur nyenyak. ,

*author's pov*

Esoknya...

Chae Rin sedang asyik duduk di kantin sambil membaca buku dan menikmati es krim. Minho yang daritadi memang mencarinya segera menghampiri Chae Rin ketika dia melihat sosok Chae Rin di kantin. Minho terlihat tergesa-gesa, dibelakangnya Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum dan Taemin mengikuti. Keempat namja itu mampu mengalihkan pandangan seluruh yeoja di sekolah Minho. Maklum, mereka nggak sekolah di sekolah Minho. Mereka adalah SHINee, boyband baru yang akan segera di orbitkan oleh SM Entertainment.

[Onew]

"**meonjee ssaheen sangjah sogeehn  
baraejeen sajeengwah  
eohreen mamee damgeen pyeonjeedeul keu  
reegoh neo  
keu modeun geot"**

"_Sebuah gambarmu aku temukan di dalam kotak,_

_Di bawah lapisan debu_

_Sebuah surat cinta terisi penuh dengan isi hatiku saat ini_

_Dan segalanya tentangmu"_

'Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang!' batin Minho dengan mantap sambil duduk di hadapan Chae Rin. Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum dan Taemin duduk agak jauh dari tempat Minho dan Chae Rin duduk. Chae Rin tersentak menyadari Minho duduk di hadapannya.

"Anyyeong," sapa Minho ramah.

"Anyyeong, ada apa?" kata Chae Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Jo neun johaesseo, Chae Rin ah~" tembak Minho langsung tanpa basa-basi. Deg ! 'aku berhasil menembakknya!' batin Minho bersorak.

Sementara itu Chae Rin terlongo menatap Minho, sesendok es krim yang tadinya mau dilahap olehnya diletakkan kembali. Chae Rin menatap Minho dengan serius, menyelidik kebenaran di matanya. Lalu Chae Rin melihat keempat namja super ganteng yang kini melihat Minho sambil tertawa geli, kemudian kembali memandang Minho. "Kau bertaruh berapa dengan mereka?" tanya Chae Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum dan Taemin.

Kini giliran Minho yang melongo. "A.. Apa?"

"Iyaaa.. aku tanya, kalau aku mau mau jadi cewekmu, kau bakal di bayar berapa oleh mereka?" ulang Chae Rin. 'Bodoh! Kenapa kau sembarangan menuduhnya Chae Rin? Bisa saja kan dia memang benar menyukaimu? Tapi, setengah hatiku nggak ingin mempercayainya. Nggak mungkin Minho menyukaiku yang cewek biasa saja ini..' batin Chae Rin.

"Aku.. aku nggak taruhan," kata Minho bingung.

"Aku nggak percaya."

"Kalau begitu, percayalah padaku!"

"Itu mustahil Minho. Ini.. nggak biasa, pokoknya mustahil," Chae Rin ikut bersikeras.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku serius padamu?"

Chae Rin diam, tak menanggapi perkataan Minho. "Kalau kamu benar-benar taruhan, kamu bakal kalah!" Minho semakin bingung.

[All]

"**Cause you were my sun, the moon  
nae jeonbuyeotdeon neo  
nae bangeh eetneun modeun geotdeulee neol keureeweohanabwa  
neol weehae chatdah jeechyeoseo  
neol jamshee eejeodoh  
**[Onew]

**sumgyeonoheun uhreeye chueogee**  
[Jonghyun]

**gadeuk namah cause you're still in my room"**

"_Sebab kau adalah matahariku, bulan_

_Kau segalanya dan_

_Segala sesuatu di kamarku tampaknya merindukanmu_

_Ketika aku lelah, meletakkan diriku dalam arah yang membahayakan untuk menemukanmu_

_Dan melupakan untuk sebentar saja_

_Kenangan tersembunyi kita masih melekat_

_Sebab kau masih di kamarku"_

"Chae Rin ah~ aku..." perkataan Minho terpotong.

"Udah deh! Aku nggak mau kau mempermainkan perasaanku ! Tuh, teman-temanmu udah nggak sabar buat nunggu kabar!" kata Chae Rin menunjuk Kibum yang melambaikan tangan lalu meninggalkan Minho yang mematung. Minho masih terenyak tak percaya, dia telah ditolak oleh seorang Chae Rin. Yeoja biasa, padahal dia selalu di elu-elukan oleh yeoja-yeoja cantik disekolahnya.

'Pabo Chae Rin! Kenapa sih kau ini gengsi banget! Kenapa kau malah bersikap kasar seperti itu pada Minho? Aisssshhh... aku memang menyukaimu Minho, tapi aku nggak bisa percaya kalau kau tadi benar-benar menembaku.' Batin Chae Rin sambil berlari menuju kelas.

*Choi Minho's pov*

[Onew]

"**beoreegoh ddo beoryeodo geeohgeun  
**[Key]

**neoreul dashee buhlreo nohgo  
**[Jonghyun]

**nae apeh anhaseo  
uhtgoh eetneun neoreul eegoteh  
gahduryeo hahneundeh"**

"_Kalaupun aku membuangnya lagi dan lagi_

_Aku ingin memanggilmu_

_Dan melihatmu tersenyum di depanku_

_Aku ingin menjagamu di sampingku"_

Dia pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terenyak. Aku? Ditolak mentah-mentah oleh cinta pertamaku? Entahlah, aku pusing. Kibum menepuk bahuku. "Hyaa.. bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Hyung? Gimana sudah lega setelah menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Taemin. Tapi aku tetap diam. Mereka berempat mulai cerewet dan aku masih mengacuhkan, aku memang agak pendiam dan nggak banyak omong. Apalagi saat ini aku masih shock setelah ditolak.

"Ayo berangkat ke Seoul," kataku akhirnya.

"Hyaaaa~~~ setelah 5 menit dia hanya mengeluarkan 3 kata hah?" kata Jonghyun hyung histeris.

"Sepertinya kau kenapa-kenapa," kata Kibum.

"Kenapa sih kalian tadi tertawa saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Chae Rin?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Tadi Onew hyung melakukannya lagi. Tindakan sangtae, hahaha," Taemin menjelaskan semua.

"Whatever he says... It just Onew Condition..." Jonghyun, Key dan Taemin mulai mengolok-olok Onew hyung dengan yell2 kebanggaan mereka. Aku hanya diam dan larut dalam pikiranku...

"Sebentar, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya," aku pamit dan menulis sesuatu lalu menyisipkan sebuah amplop ke dalam locker Chae Rin. Kemudian aku menyusul teman-teman ku yang sudah menungguku di gerbang untuk pergi ke dorm baru di Seoul. Besok SHINee akan debut...

*25 Mei 2008 *tanggal debut SHINee*

*Kim Chae Rin's pov*

Pagi ini aku segera berjalan ke arah locker. Kemarin aku nggak sengaja meninggalkan notebook kesayanganku disana. Ahhh… Ini gara-gara si tolol Minho. Kenapa dia harus menembakku sih. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Dia nggak menembakku, pasti dia taruhan sama teman-temannya itu. Dia nggak benar-benar mencintaiku. Ahhh.. whatever, forget him Cae Rin ah~.

Cklek..

Kunci locker terbuka, mataku tertuju pada secarik amplop dan sebuah mp3 di antara tumpukan buku. Ku ambil ampop itu dengan wajah bingung. 'siapa yang menyisipkan amplop ini?' gumamku. Tertulis di selembar kertas putih yang harum...

"Cause you were my sun, the moon  
You were my everything and  
Everything in my room seems to miss you  
If I get tired putting myself in harms way to find you  
and forget for a moment  
our hidden memories still linger  
cause you're still in my (heart) room"

Kim Chae Rin... Jika kau mengira aku berbohong padamu... Percayalah keajaiban itu ada... Perasaanku tulus padamu.. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, dulu aku pernah men-shoot fotomu diam-diam. Kupikir sekarang aku nggak pantas mempunyainya, ku kembalikan foto ini ke pemiliknya. Gomapta...

NB: oyaa... mp3 ku ini ku berikan padamu, dengarkan lagunya yaa...

-Choi Min Ho-

Air mataku merembes seketika itu juga. Jadi kemarin? Dia benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Chae Rin ah~ ! Kau yeoja bodoh! Aku berlari ke kelas untuk menemui Minho, aku bersumpah aku akan mengatakan padanya kalau aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Mataku mencari sosok Minho di kelas. Bangkunya kosong, belum datang kah? Ini sudah hampir bel masuk. Ku hampiri teman sebangkunya.

"Mooryong... Minho belum berangkatkah?" tanyaku. Mooryong menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Lho? Kau nggak tau? Minho kan mulai debut hari ini dengan SHINee. Dia udah selesai menjalani trainee di SM dan sekarang dia cuti buat debut mini albumnya," kata Mooryong. Hatiku mencelos, sepertinya jantungku teriris pisau pelan-pelan. Aku benar-benar bodoh!

"Jadi... dia nggak akan masuk hari ini?" gumamku dengan penuh kecewa.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Ya jelas nggak masuklah. Mungkin pihak SM juga akan memindahkannya ke Seoul, jarak Incheon-Seoul cukup jauh. *iyakah? Semoga.. Haha *bow for author sok tau xP** Aihhh... akhirnya Minho bisa mewujudkan impiannya! Seharusnya kita senang sebagai temannya Chae Rin ah~.. Kenapa kau kelihatan kecewa?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan berjalan menjauhi Mooryong. Jadi, kemarin keempat namja itu anggota SHINee yang lain? Mereka menjemput Minho untuk pergi debut ke Seoul? Aku merasa aku adalah yeoja terbodoh yang pernah merasakan cinta. Pasti Minho sangat kecewa padaku, aku bahkan bilang padanya kalau dia hanya taruhan dengan teman-teman SHINee-nya itu. Haaaaaaahhh...

Aku tau aku murid teladan dan belum pernah membolos walaupun sekali dalam hidupku. Tapi kini, aku benar-benar nggak punya mood buat ikut pelajaran. Tanpa kusadari kakiku terus melangkah ke gerbang belakang, tempat pertama kali aku berbincang dengan Minho. Ketika Minho mencoba untuk membolos karena katanya dia ada latihan di SM.

-flashback-

"Hya, hya, hya! Kenapa kau melihatku penuh selidik seperti itu hah?" teriak Minho yang sedang berusaha memanjat gerbang belakang. Aku menghampirinya penuh gemas, aku benci dengan orang yang suka membolos. Dan satu lagi, namja yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah namja yang ku sukai diam-diam.. tentunya aku nggak mau dia melakukan hal nakal.

"Ku aduin ke wali kelas kalau kau mau membolos!" kataku dengan nada mengancam.

"Apaan sih? Yang bolos aku kok kau yang cerewet," katanya dengan angkuh. Aku lupa menjelaskan kalau dia adalah namja yang sangat tampan. Jadi wajar kalau dia bersikap angkuh pada aku yang hanya cewek biasa ini. Cewek yang nggak cantik.

"Kau ini niat sekolah nggak sih? Kasihan orangtua-mu yang udah menyekolahkanmu, kalau tau anaknya bolos sekolah!"

Aku melihat Minho sedikit tertegun dengan kata-kataku. Dia hanya diam saja, dan hupp! Dia segera melompat dari atas gerbang ke luar sekolah. Mudah sekali baginya untuk melompat karena tubuhnya yang tinggi itu. Grrrr... aku merutuki diri sendiri karena menyukai namja yang suka membolos seperti dia!

"Hari ini aku ada latihan trainee di SM, aku tadi mendapat penggilan dadakan. Jadi nggak sempat membuat surat ijin ke wali kelas. Lain kali aku nggak akan membolos lagi. Aku ingin mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi penyanyi, jadi kumohon ijinkan aku membolos hari ini." Suara Minho terdengar dari balik gerbang. Jantungku berdetak kencang, dan tanpa kusadari aku mengangguk seperti mengiyakan.

-end of flashback-

Kenangan itu berputar-putar di pikiranku. Ini benar-benar kacau! Aku sekarang udah berada di luar sekolah, aku belum pernah membolos seperti ini. Huftt.. ini semua karena kau Choi Minho! Mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah layar TV besar di kota Incheon ini. Sosok itu.. sosok yang ku kenal, dia Choi Minho...

"**Cause you were my sun, the moon  
nae jeonbuyeotdeon neo  
nae bangeh eetneun modeun geotdeulee neol keureeweohanabwa  
neol weehae chatdah jeechyeoseo  
neol jamshee eejeodoh**

**sumgyeonoheun uhreeye chueogee**

**gadeuk namah cause you're still in my****room"**

Lagu ini... lagu yang sama kah dengan yang dia berikan padaku di mp3 itu? Ku rasa.. aku semakin mustahil untuk meraihnya. Dia akan segera menjadi bintang terkenal. Sementara aku? Aku tetap menjadi Kim Chae Rin, cewek biasa saja yang bahkan terlalu naif untuk mempercayai bahwa Minho juga mencintaiku...

*finish*

Ini FF pertama ku di ^^ tapi aku pertama kali debut di Fanpage Facebook ^^ tolong di RCL yaaa ^^

.

.

.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


End file.
